Till True Loves Kiss
by Mikasa ackerma
Summary: <html><head></head>Love blooms from two members of different packs. Tris always feels alone and Four knows only how to push people away. What will happen when they are brought together?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

I watch as the light streams through the window. A longing runs through my body, I reach for the window. I feel like I am missing a part of myself, a part that can only be found in a forest.

"Beatrice when I get up there you'd better be ready!" Mother called. Mother always yells at me, but she smiles at the men. I've seen it.

Quickly I jump up smoothing down my skirt. Mother doesn't approve of sitting on the floor. The door slowly clicked open. I look up startled as I see a piece of Mother's blond hair and freeze. Mother comes into the room and looked me up and down.

"Beatrice! You are not ready!" Mother yelled yanking my brush from my desk. "You know there is a bachelor coming here!"

"It isn't like they are coming for me." I forced out the words, gritting my teeth as Mother yanked the brush the brush through my hair.

Mother sighed when she looked at the clock on the wall before handing me the brush, leaving the room. I run the brush through my hair and put it on my desk.

A knock drifts up through the house. Quietly I peak downstairs, he looked like any other bachelor, but there was a boy standing next to him. The boy looked at the stairs, as if sensing my presence. His deep ocean blue eyes capture my grey-blue ones.

I hear my mother's soft laugh, realizing that I was staring. Sighing I duck behind the corner, wishing for Dad… I mean Father. Unwillingly I wonder who the tall dark haired boy is, sliding down as I wait for my Que.

"He he I almost forgot," Mother says the lines for what felt like the millionth time. "I would like to introduce my daughter, Beatrice."

Sighing I stand up smoothing my skirt. Forcing a smile as I enter. I say pleasantly, "Please call me Tris, and welcome to our home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's POV**

I stand at the doorstep with my father, this is another one of his stupid trips to find me a stepmother. I was warned not to say anything, offending, in the Prior house. Ms. Prior opened the door after Father swiftly knocked. After introducing themselves, Father introduced me to her. I nodded politely making sure to say 'pleased to meet you' clearly before stepping inside. Something flashed in the corner of my eye, she had blonde hair that radiated light framing a face that others would call bird like, but the one thing that captivated me were those grey-blue eyes of hers.

Her Mother laughed at my Father's joke, bringing me back to the present. I glanced toward where I saw the girl just to see the stairs. Inwardly I sighed, hoping I hadn't imagined her.

"He he I almost forgot," the Mother, Natalie was her name I think, says faking regret. "I would like to introduce my daughter, Beatrice."

That was when she came down the stairs. She was smiling but I could tell it was forced. I immediately wonder what a true smile would look like on her face. Mentally I shook my head, she could become my stepsister, banishing the thought.

"Please call me Tris, and welcome to our home." Tris' glance falls on me when she finishes her sentence.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs where she topped. "Wonderful to meet you Tris, please call me Four, like my friends do." I hold my arm like I have seen Father do for women. Tris carefully slides her arm into mine making sure the three-quarter sleeve of her black blouse didn't rise. We then made our way to the den.

**AN: okay so I forgot to say that I don't own Divergent in any way on the last chapter. So I got a question for the time period so I want to say that it is after the time period of the book but they went into a Renaissance period and yes they do still have electricity. They don't have any kind of vehicle that runs on gas. I want to thank you all for following and favoriting my story even though I don't think the first chapter was that good. Well peace out I got to kill some titans. ~Mikasa Ackerma **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent in any way even if some people think that I am good at writing -_-**

**Tris' POV**

The handsome boy has a number for a nickname? It intrigues me, though I know it shouldn't. We have been grazing at a conversation for some time. It seemed normal, well before he asked what happened to my Father.

I looked down at my hands, blinking away tears. I glanced at Mother and Marcus, Four's Father, to find Marcus looking guiltily at Mother. The silence lasts for what feels like hours before Marcus breaks it.

"I'm sorry but I really must go. It was an enjoyable night." Marcus purred toward Mother while Four nodded to me, standing up to go. I nod back to him.

Tomorrow I will go to the cemetery to visit Father before I get the cloths Mother ordered. Even though she detests it. But tonight it is past curfew.

**Four's POV**

I walk slightly behind the twins, Uriah and Zeke, just barely listening. As we walk past the cemetery, out of habit, I look towards my Mother's grave. I stop, not believing my eyes. Tris was at the cemetery.

Zeke and Uriah are a few paces ahead before they notice I stopped. Mumbling to each other, they stomped towards me. They stop a few steps away, glaring daggers, probably pissed that I stopped walking.

"Look Four, just because you are fascinated by ghost doesn't mean everyone is." Uriah starts hotly at me, "Now if you don't mind Zeke and I would like to move on."

"Well this is not a ghost," I replied hotly, pointing at Tris as she calmly waves her hand at smoke from a fire at her lap. "That is a girl, just so you know."

Zeke laughs at us, looking at our faces. He looks at Tris who was putting out her fire. "Good eyes Four, if it weren't for Shauna I'd be talking to her." Zeke says appreciated. His wolf whistle making her pause as she gathered her bag.

I smile at her and wave, when she got closer I opened the gate. Tris nodded first to me then to Zeke and Uriah. I closed the gate behind her.

"Tris this is Zeke and Uriah," I started pausing as they said hello. "Uriah, Zeke this is Tris Prior." I see Zeke's shock when I said her name.

"Ch-Cristina's friend?" He stutters out. She nods and leaves after excusing herself.

**AN: Yeah I'm sorry my chapters are short and all so I am going to put both point of views in one chapter, even though this one is still pretty short longer ones will come I promise. Well I have to go kill some titans so see ya. ~Mikasa Ackerman**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent in any way**

**Tris' POV**

I was so stupid. Earlier today I had picked up Mother's cloths in town and a bouquet of flowers before stopping at the cemetery. I had snuffed out the flame from the flowers I left at Father's grave during my last visit and picking up my bag when I heard the wolf whistle. I had looked toward the road to see Four with two other boys. The one fuming was Uriah, while the 'player', or the one smiling was Zeke as Four introduced them.

I had just nodded to them, excused myself and, walked towards home. My hands gripped my bed sheet. I was, apparently, known as Tris Prior, Christina's friend now. I turned in my bed, looking at the fairy tale book my Father used to read to me, every night. He would read half of the fairy tale I wanted to hear that night then finish it the next. Before he closed the book he would whisper in my ear, 'Till true loves kiss'. Father's promise to finish the story tomorrow or start the next one.

I got up and opened the book, the bookmark was marking the middle of a story. It was _Cinderella, _my second favorite fairy tale after _Sleeping Beauty_. I brushed my fingertips over the picture of the glass shoe.

"Till true loves kiss," I whispered to the book. Closing the book I looked at the time, 10:00 pm, and smiled.

I walked over to the window and opened it. I went out, standing on a branch, and shut the window, then climbed down the tree.

**Four's POV**

I looked at the clock, 9:30. I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I can sense it and I am getting restless as it is. I roll out of bed and open my window. I slide through the window and shut it, thanking the stars my room was on the first floor and not the second.

As I walk through the trees my thoughts drift to my day. I remember how I felt when I saw her at the cemetery, puzzling over my emotion when she left. Could it have been loss? Regret? Longing? No it wasn't loss, I found out how that felt when I was seven. When my mother died in a carriage accident.

I pull myself out of my thoughts. I look around to see a house. The Prior house. I dart to the cover of the trees, looking at the windows for movement, hoping I wasn't seen. A second floor window opens and a short figure steps on a tree branch. Standing on the branch she closes the window before she climbs down the tree.

My eyes follow her before I do, running behind her full on sprint. She walks into a clearing between the two properties, climbing the lone tree to sit. I go to the other side of the clearing and walk into it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent or any of its characters. Also yeah I do have a v and r in my name but only in my middle name nowhere else… so yeah to the story.**

Tris' POV

I climb up the tree in the clearing finding my spot. I think about Dad, how much I miss him, as I start to hum our song, _The Hanging Tree. _ I remember when he taught me the song, I was four and he lead me to the tree, he sang it to me and I would sing back what I remembered as we sat under the tree.

As I hummed I had the urge to sing the last verse. Finishing the third verse I sang:

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."

I jumped when I hear someone clapping at the base of the tree. I look down to see the one and only Four. I blushed feeling uncomfortable in my nightgown, luckily a three-quarter sleeve.

I climb down the opposite side of the tree, fix my sleeves then walk to Four and courtesy. I straighten up and give him a small smile, knowing it didn't reach my eyes.

"You never seem to truly smile." Four said his smile fading.

"It isn't important," I start, shifting my weight. "Though I could say the same to you."

He looks away and quietly changed the subject, "So… who taught you the song you were humming."

I blushed looking down at my feet. Could I trust him? My Dad had said only his side knew the song. Would Dad approve of this boy knowing? "My D- Father." I finally replied.

He nods then tries again, "About this place, did you stumble upon it?"

I smirk, "No, I wish, my Father brought me here."

"The tree…," Four pauses slightly. "Why is it in the middle of this clearing? All alone…"

"My Father told me this," I start, smiling, feeling it reach my eyes. "He told me that when he was a kid this tree was half its height above ground, surrounded by other trees. They were planning to build a school house here. They started removing the trees on the outside, moving in, when they got to this tree. They tried to get the roots up so they could replant it but gave up when they discovered the roots went to the edge of the circle."

Four looks at the tree, then the clearing. "So they didn't cut it down, and left it?" His question makes me shake my head.

"They used it as a hanging tree for five years and then used the hanging stage by the time my Father was 18." I glance behind Four to see Dawn's First light. "Till true loves kiss," I quietly added before starting to leave.

Four grabbed my arm, his hand on my sleeve. I yank my arm to find it doesn't escape his grasp, it is just successful in raising the sleeve. Four turns me around to face him. I inch my hand toward my sleeve hoping he won't notice.

"Where are yo-" Four stops, his eyes drawn to my hand's movement. His eyes look at what he accidently uncovered on my arm. "I-I'm so sorry." He flusters, letting go of my arm.

I fix my sleeve in a swift motion and take my leave gratefully.


End file.
